movieideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted Metal: Black
Twisted Metal: Black is a live-action dark comedy/horror/action film by Eli Roth. It centers its plot directly from the original video game "Twisted Metal: Black", released June 19, 2001. Unlike the game, however, the movie is basically more of a storyline than the original game. Cast and Characters All characters from Twisted Metal: Black appear in the live-action movie, save for Calypso, whose role is replaced by Needles Kane, a man who has a curse upon him by another contestant in the contest. *Needles Kane (portrayed by James Franco): He drives Sweet Tooth, a menacing ice cream truck built with deadly missiles. The main antagonist of the movie. *Dollface (portrayed by Brittany Snow): She is the driver of Darkside, a massive vehicle with great armor and defense, but slow acceleration and speed. Her role states that she wants her mask off, but she needs to find a special key. *No-Face (portrayed by Wes Borland): He drives Crazy 8, a rally bug with high speed, average control, armor, and special ratings. His role is to find the doctor who went insane and cut out both his eyes and mouth, then sewed them. *Raven (portrayed by Emma Stone): She is the driver for Shadow, a Hearse which was used to take her friend from the Funeral Home to the Cemetery. *John Doe (portrayed by Jason Statham): His vehicle is Roadkill, a demolition derby vehicle made of old stuff from the junkyard. His role in the movie is that he trys to rid of his amnesia so he knows who he is. *Axel (portrayed by Quinton Jackson): His vehicle is that of what he put together, himself. It has low speed and armor ratings, and average control and special ratings. His role is to find the person who killed his wife. Roth has stated that Axel would be one of the two protagonists in the film. *Agent Stone (portrayed by John Cena): Driver of a standardized SWAT vehicle known as Outlaw, which has all average ratings. His role is to change his mistake from a long time ago, after killing a mother and her young daughter. *Billy Ray Stillwell (portrayed by Andy Milonakis): He is the driver of the Junkyard Dog, a tow truck with average control, speed, and special ratings, but with the price of a high armor rating. His role is that he seeks revenge against a pilot. *Charlie Kane and Son (portrayed by Nick Frost and Frankie Jonas): They are drivers of Yellow Jacket, a banged-up taxi cab average in everything but special ratings, which are highly great. Charlie was shot by a passenger in the head in front of his son, some time ago. However, the unnamed son (who possibly has autism) worked as a mechanical savant on his father, and reanimated him. He is the second protagonist of the movie. *Bloody Mary (portrayed by Naomi Watts): The driver of Spectre, a 1965 vehicle with pretty good speed. Her role is that she wins the contest in order to find a husband. *Mr. Grimm (voiced by Seth Green): He drives the Reaper, a motorcycle with great control, speed, and special ratings. His only weakness is armor ratings. His goal is to regain his sanity and take revenge on the man who stole it. *Preacher (portrayed by Paul Wall): The driver of Brimstone, an El Camino with high speed and control ratings, and average armor and special ratings. His role is that he wants his truth if winning the contest. He is the one who gave the antagonist, Needles, the curse. *Black (portrayed by Seth Rogen): He is a mysterious figure, who drives Manslaughter, a large dump track with low control and speed ratings, but high armor and special ratings. Even though he is in the contest, he seems to want only one thing: defeat everybody else in the contest, itself. *Cage (portrayed by Tim Lambesis): He is the driver for Warthog, a Tank combined with a station wagon that has great armor, but poor speed ratings. He wants to remove his remorseful mind which took many lives. *Marcus Kane (portrayed by John Kramer): He is the driver of Minion; also Needles's split personality. He is great with everything in ratings, possible. *Warhawk (portrayed by Jonah Hill): He pilots a very large helicopter with enormous missiles. Like in the game, Warhawk is the antagonist, although in the live-action film, he is second banana to Sweet Tooth. Category:Movies